That Night
by Bandit-Queen
Summary: What was happening to Sirius as Lily and James Potter died? What was going on in his mind... A nightmare that he won't wake up from... (one shot yet again) (R&R...)


This is dedicated TO:

**AngeltheDevilsDaughter, **

who is awesomely awesome.

And all the people who Reviewed my other serious (no pun intended) Harry Potter story, _Saying Goodbye._

And ALSO to **Deity**, as a belated Birthday Present of sorts...

Ok. yeah. I was interested in this little Idea of mine, because there was never any mention of what was going in Sirius's mind the night that... Well, ahem the night that made history. So here we go.

* * *

**That Night...

* * *

**

_Dark and... voices, whose voices are those? James? I hear you... Oh God! I'm coming, please, wait!_

_"Not Harry, Please! Not Harry!"_

_Lily! Hold on! I'm coming, I'll help! NO! You've killed all the others, don't take them, no...!

* * *

_

Sirius sat up in bed with a jolt. He stared at the wall, sweating and trying to calm himself down from the bright panic of his mind. He forced himself to breathe slowly. Twila slept on beside him, not aware of his dreams...

Dreams... that was all, just dreams. James was fine, and Lily. And Harry was safe, probably asleep at this very moment...

He turned and watched Twila for a long time. Her chest rose and fell softly, and her blond hair was tangled beneath her neck. He lay back down beside her and tried to get back to sleep. Just a dream, just a dream...

Then he was being called back to sleep's vortex.

* * *

_"Lily, run, I'll hold him off!"_

_"James-"_

_"RUN!"_

_NO! You two are safe! You're safe! YOU! DON'T HURT THEM!_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_James! No! Lily! Get out of his way! Get out of there, take Harry!_

_"Not Harry! Please! No!"

* * *

_

"Sirius! Wake up! Sirius!"

He opened his eyes to Twila's worried face.

"Sirius, it's a dream, just a dream..."

But was it? Why was it haunting him, all of a sudden, for no reason...? He sat up, slowly this time. Twila eased back and sat, blue eyes searching him for an answer.

"You were mumbling something about Harry. Was the dream about him?"

"You could say that..." He brushed stray ebony hair out of his face.

She laughed reassuringly, "Don't worry about him, Sirius. Let Lily and James do that, you've got more pressing matters."

He let a hint of a smile show. Whether it was just a dream or not, he still had that feeling of loss buried inside him... That wasn't right, was it, for just a dream? No, it couldn't be right... But Twila was. He should be more worried about her... in four months... But he had been a Godfather before being a father. And he was still almost... frightened...

"Sirius... I know you too well. You aren't really satisfied with that answer, are you?"

"No..."

She touched his hand, "Then find some way to communicate with them, make sure they're alright."

"I wouldn't do that if I had no doubts... I'm worried, Twi, I think they could be..."

She stood and leaned over a chair in the corner of the room, pulling something small and glinting out of the pocket of a coat. Sirius recognized the two-way mirror and smiled thankfully as she handed it to him.

He breathed on the glass and cleared the fog as Twila sat back down and pulled up the covers. The mirror turned dark for a moment, then showed a blurred image... what was that? A... a cooking pot? Where had James left the mirror...?

"James. James? Come on..."

The image of the pot clarified. The mirror's silence burned through Sirius' heart as he realized what he was being shown. The kitchen floor! The pot was lying on the ground... and what was that, in the corner of the mirror's surface? Was that...

"Oh, God..."

A hand. An arm... James' arm...

Sirius stood quickly, cursing himself and wishing he had an apparition license. Twila followed him with her eyes, not bothering to ask where he was going. He pulled on clothes as fast as his numb hands would let him.

_How did he find them! I told them... Peter ...God, please, don't be dead!_

He could feel that they were.

He barged through his bedroom door, yelling after himself to Twila; "Twila, get on a train and go! Travel somewhere, it doesn't matter where, live with muggles if you have to! I'll find you!"

"Siruis, what... why!"

"Please, Twi, trust me!"

He slammed the front door shut behind him, grabbing his motorbike so hard it almost fell over.

_Please, James, Lily, don't be dead! Harry..._

He roared off into the night, Twila yelling down the street after him.

_Please don't let them be dead._


End file.
